Since the introduction of the Apple iPhone in June 2007, the number of computing devices known as smart phones and tablet computers has vastly increased. These devices typically consist of a touch screen that fronts a highly sophisticated, versatile, thin, and lightweight computer that among other things, serves as a point-and-shoot camera, a video camera, a face-to-face wireless communications device, a voice recorder, an electronic notepad, and even an electronic canvas. So much so, that Samsung offers a line of high-end smart phones with an imbedded stylus under the “Galaxy Note” tradename and Apple offers a highly sophisticated optional stylus under the “iPad Pro” tradename. These smart phones and tablet computers, especially the Samsung Galaxy Note line of smart phones, with the embedded stylus, may benefit greatly from using the stylus as a support element to prop these devices to various angles and orientations with respect to a fixed surface or base, in a manner that is similar to how a tripod can be used to prop a flat panel to various angles and orientations with respect to a base. Therefore, a need exists for a simple and inconspicuous mechanism that can securely couple an electronic stylus to mobile personal computing devices to enable these devices to be propped up to various angles and orientations with respect to a resting surface or base.